A Lifetime: Story Seven
by Iniysa
Summary: The new war moves forward, and problems are only getting bigger. COMPLETE!
1. 62 Hard to Move

A Lifetime Story Seven By: Lauren Freeman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)

Beta Readers: My beta is working on it.

A/N: This is a sequel to A Lifetime Story One through Six. I will post one chapter at a time every Tuesday, and only if I get reviews! NO FLAMES please. :)

Pairs: H/G Hr/R

Summery: The new war moves forward, and problems are only getting bigger.

Chapter 62: Hard to Move

Harry looked at himself in the mirror with wide eyes. He knew he would be getting big, bigger then he normally would, but this was ridiculous. In addition, he wasn't even near done yet! He was now twenty-eight weeks pregnant, and he had not seen his wife in three weeks. She had taken the kids with Hermione and Ron back to the house, they needed to get away. Harry was as he had been for the majority of that semester, active headmaster and could not leave.

In the last three weeks however he had grown...a lot. When he last saw his family, he looked to be at full term with one child. Now it was obvious he was having multiples. He had long since been able to see his biggest toes even when he was trying. He had to expand his desk chair by a foot, Dobby followed him around helping him do everything, mainly getting up, which was like asking someone with no gymnastics experience to do a perfect back flip. Then there was the whole changing clothes concept. He had not changed his clothes with out Dobby in two weeks, if not for the little house elf, he would have been going everywhere barefooted.

Unlike most multiple pregnancies, his children were by no means small for their age. Because of the potions drank for a male pregnancy, this kept that from happening, so each baby now living in the womb for the powerful seventh month or third trimester, was each at least two pounds (1 kilogram) and were all more then a foot and two inches tall. At this point last time, Harry was taking his OWLS, he was thankful that he had nothing like that happening right now. As it was, his blood pressure was already to high for Madam Pomfrey's liking. She had him in the hospital wing for daily visits now, and it was annoying him to no end, but he did not complain, at least not to her.

Harry was happy to do his first pregnancy exam as a medical student, one afternoon right before Christmas break would start, when he examined his wife, Madam Pomfrey and Lavender. Ginny got to examine him, and would get her turn to examine the others after the break. When Harry had last seen her, she was looking like she was carrying twins, and he wondered what she looked like now. He hated being apart. Luckily for him, they would all be coming back the day before Christmas, so that they could spend it together. They would be staying after that.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and smiled at seeing his family already there getting ready to eat.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled and carefully stood up. She wobbled down to Harry where she gave him an awkward hug due to the two very large stomachs. 

"Wow Harry, should you be out of bed?" Draco asked as he got to the table hand in hand with Ginny. Harry ignored Draco's comment, and instead greeted his wonderful kids. Harry was just about to sit down when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his stomach. He gasped and looked down, a large sack of water type fluid dripped down his legs.

"Oh, bloody..." Harry stated, "This can't be happening, I still have four months left!" Harry said looking panicked. The rest of the staff were panicking more then him however. A contraction started, it was not that hard, much to Harry's relief, but this was a male pregnancy; he wasn't supposed to be happening. Especially not yet.

"Okay, I need to get to the hospital wing...fast." Harry said after the contraction stopped. Draco nodded, before handing Tonks, Tina and jumping up. Without saying a word, he had Harry on a conjured stretcher, racing towards the hospital wing. Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled as he carefully placed Harry down on a bed. Another contraction hit this one harder then the first. Harry let out a small cry as the matron ran into the room and gasped.

"What's wrong!" She exclaimed.

"He went into labor." Draco explained, eyes wide.

"He did WHAT?" Poppy yelled as she threw the towels in her hand to the nearest bed and ran over to Harry.

"Okay, Harry I am going to put you to sleep then try and stop the labor, okay?"

"No, I want to stay awake incase I have them." Harry groaned out.

"No can do. The procedure requires you are asleep." Harry reluctantly fell back knowing that the babies were way to young to come out, and any thing to help them survive needed to be done. Harry consented, and soon found himself asleep. 


	2. 63 Lots of Bed Rest

Chapter 63: Lots of Bed Rest

Harry slowly began to wake up. He felt groggy, and distantly he could feel someone or someone's holding both of his hands. Slowly he began to drift closer to the surface until he finally had the will to open his tired eye. There to his right sat his sleeping wife. Person one had been identified. He then turned his head and found Minivra whom he had not seen since the one week at the end of September when she was back at the school acting as headmistress.

He felt relived at knowing she was finally back, he did not think he could run the school at this point. That's when the thought of his babies came to mind...did he have them? Was he still pregnant?" Harry gently let go of the heads and felt his giant belly, it was still very hard, which he hoped was a good sign. Madam Pomfrey showed up right about then at the foot of his bed.

"There still there, gave us all quite a scare, the four of you." Pomfrey smiled. "I was in the middle of the procedure when you started bleeding out. Your vitals dropped so quickly I...we though we might lose all of you." Poppy began to cry. She really hated this hormone thing."

"Thank you for saving our lives then." Harry whispered as not to wake the sleeping people beside him. "How long have I been out, and when did Minivra get here?" Harry asked.

"You have been asleep for a week, and Minivra arrived Christmas Eve. You, Mr. Are on permanent bed rest from now on."

"What?" Harry asked a little too loud.

"You heard me, the more you move around, the more likely your going to go into labor again. Your desk will be moved into here and transfigured to be able to move over your bed so you can continue your deputy duties. And since classes are in here anyway we will just have to work so that you can work as well." Pomfrey smiled, "That is as lenient as I am going to get." Harry stared at the matron in horror, he was being told he had to spend the next three and a half months in bed. But if it helped the babied survive... Harry began to calm down before he nodded his consent.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to tie you down." With that Poppy walked away, smiling. Harry glared at her back, before looked around him for the first time since waking. That's when he noticed the unnatural amount of pillows. There were some at his sides supporting his belly, some under his leg and arms. One under his upper back and three were propping him up into a half laying, half-sitting position. The thought that he could have never gotten this comfortable laying on his back like this without all the pillows crossed his mind. Slowly his eyes drifted close before he fell asleep once again. His last thought was that he missed Christmas.

Harry woke again to the feeling of being watched, upon opening his eyes he found two sets of eyes staring at him.

"Hello." Harry smiled.

"Daddy!" Lily and Daniel scrambled on to the bed and curled up at both his sides.

"Is this de babies?" Lily asked wide-eyed. Harry nodded.

"Yes, this one to the left is a girl, and so is this middle one. Then this one on the left is a baby boy." Harry let his children feel his stomach. One of the babies kicked a hello, causing both Daniel and Lily to squeal with delight. John, Julie and Soroush couldn't take it anymore, they quickly climbed on to the suddenly very small bed as well, and soon Harry had five little hands touching his belly. All three newborns kicked a happy welcome at all the attention they were getting.

"I'm telling you, these two girls need to be separated when there born, there like a regular Fred and George always going up against this poor boy over here." The adults laughed then began to detach the children from Harry. "Speaking of Fred and George, do you know they are finally in a real relationship? They somehow met another set of identical twins, who are also practical jokers if not more then they are! I just found this out but apparently they have been dating for a year now. Not even mum knew about it." Ginny grinned at finally getting to see her mum, and getting all the latest news.

"What about the rest of your brothers?" Harry asked.

"Ah, Percy is engaged to Penelope but they don't plan on ever having kids. Then there is Charley who is serious about a fellow dragon worker named Sydney. Rumor has it that they are getting engaged as well, soon. Bill has just started a new relationship with a woman named Suzette who has nothing to do with Gringotts bank, minus her account there. She works as a waitress at a local Egyptian restaurant." Ginny sat down in the bed next to Harry's.

"Well, it's nice to know where not the only happy couples in the world." Hermione chirped in.

"Mummy, can we have Christmas yet?" Daniel asked.

"You haven't has Christmas yet?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"Of course not, we agreed to have Christmas as a family." Everyone else nodded. Harry smiled and nodded as well.

"Well then let's have Christmas." Minivra smiled as all the other adults in the room left, the kids climbed into the bed vacated by Ginny. And started talking to each other. "I'm sorry for leaving you hear for so long. If I had been thinking I would have remembered how much stress behind headmaster can be and how bad that is for someone pregnant."

"Don't worry about it, what's done is done." Harry smiled. Just then a small face popped up at his right side. Tina gave a toothy grin before climbing the rest of the way onto Harry's bed, where she curled up and fell asleep in the crook of his arms. The adults appeared in the wing a minute later bags field with gifts.

"Where's Tina?" Draco asked as he looked around for his daughter."

"Relax, Draco. She's right here." Harry smiled, and pointed down at the little girl. Draco sighed in relief before walking over to them and smiling.

"I knew she was tired, she refuses to take a nap with me." Draco frowned.

"Relax, she's sleeping now. And it looks like so are the rest of them." Upon looking over at the other bed, they found five children sound asleep spread out in odd directions. The group laughed.

"Why don't we set up a Christmas tree and have Christmas after dinner tonight?" Hermione asked. The rest nodded. 


	3. 64 A Belated Christmas

Chapter 64: A Belated Christmas

Madam Pomfrey brought in two large trays of lunch for Harry and Ginny. She then brought in several small plates of food for the kids. The rest of the staff were told to go eat in the great hall. So reluctantly they once again left there kids behind and went to eat. The kids woke up just as Harry and Ginny were finishing their meals. The always-hungry three and one year olds quickly converged on the food. Tina using a sip cup and her hands, the rest using small regular cups and small spoons.  
Hagrid came in to the hospital wing first, a giant Christmas tree floating behind him. He looked proud at using magic to do something, for so long he had to drag the heavy tree behind him then clean up the inevitable mess after word. Harry and Ginny clapped with wide grins, and the kids followed the adult's examples and did the same. Hagrid beamed and quickly set the tree up and charmed it to stay up right. Ginny conjured a massive amount of decorations to place on the tree and then got up and began to decorate the tree. The kids abandoned what little food they had left to grab some decorations and place them at the bottom. Harry just sat back watching over his giant stomach with a smile. Before they new it, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Minivra reappeared and began to help decorate. Harry grinned as he accioed his presents to everyone and placed them on the giant stack, then conjured a giant gold sparking star which as soon as everyone was done, he levitated up to the top of the tree.

Everyone in the room smiled as they looked at the tall proud tree before them even if it was New Years Eve. Ginny helped the protesting Harry in to the unwanted wheel chair Poppy had ordered him to use, then wheeled him in front of the tree. The kids looked longingly at the many presents that quadrupled the amount Harry had ever seen at the Dursleys, even with the ever-spoiled child they called Dudley. Poppy walked in and added a pile from herself, then the room suddenly became fuller as Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley with his video camera, Fred and his girlfriend Hajna. George and his girlfriend Emilia (Hajna's twin). Percy and Penelopy. Charley and Sydney, and Bill and Suzette. Then much to everyone's surprise Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in wide-eyed at all the magic inside what looked to them ruins, from the outside.

The group began singing Christmas carols, everyone smiling and laughing. Mrs. Weasley fussed over her daughter and son-in-law making sure they were comfortable. Everyone wanted to touch Harry and Ginny's bellies much to their annoyance. However, they just grinned and ignored the constant hands on there midsection. People danced, and the children played and soon it was evening and time to open presents. Draco played Santa as he passed out the presents to everyone, the kids did not wait to open there's they just tore right in. When one was to slow, like Tina, they helped them right along. After tearing in to there own, they went after the adults, until every last present had been opened. That's when they noticed there were cool toys in their own presents. Squeals of joy could be heard and Lily and Julie got into a tug a war fight over a doll, each yelling, "mine!" They had both been given the same doll, with the exception of the color hair tie in the dolls pigtails, so that was settled fairly quick. Everyone smiled as thank you was passed around the room.

The video recorder kept rolling as everyone moved to the great hall to eat a Christmas/New Years feast with what was left of the student population (three students who had joined the party.) The children were falling asleep in their food, so Harry conjured a large mattress for them to sleep on at the back of the room. A silencing charm formed a bubble around them so that everyone could talk as loud as they wanted to and not worry about waking anyone up. Meanwhile Hermione conjured a giant clock, which told everyone it was ten o'clock. Someone turned on a wireless radio and amplified the music, a brand new Weird Sisters song. Before anyone new it, a karaoke competition was going and everyone including Harry was surprised to find out he had a nice voice. McGonagall was especially surprised because Lily and James had terrible singing voices and no beat, which they used to joke about. Everyone was laughing as Hermione stepped down face red, after singing a crazy Weird Al Muggle song about Star Wars, when a loud dong interrupted the group. Everyone looked up at the clock to find there was less then a minute until midnight. Streamers and horns were picked up as the countdown began.

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Happy New Year!!!" Everyone yelled, cheered and blew anything that would make noise. They were just beginning the song Old enzyme when a giant bang at the front doors of the school made everybody stop "Are we expecting anyone?" Ginny asked, wide eyed.

"No." Minivra stated. I'll go see what's happening." With that she walked out of the great hall. Everyone else pulled out there wands and waited. Suddenly a loud scream could be heard all over the castle. 


	4. 65 The Seekers Creatures

Chapter 65: The Seekers Creatures

"Ahhhh!" The sound of Minivra's scream made everyone tense even more.

Harry cast a quick protection charm on the children before jumping up and running as fast as he could out of the Great Hall and to the Entrance Hall where Minivra stood with her hand over her heart and breathing fast.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, then looked outside where he got short of breath himself. Hundreds...thousands of vampires stood on the front lawn.

"You are the one." The Vampire at the front said, before doing the unthinkable...they bowed. Harry just started at them, noticing that his feet were getting rather tired, but not daring to sit down now.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked after he got his voice back. The group stood up straight again.

"We have come to a decision as to what side we chose to be on in this war. Based on your victory over the Dark lord Voldemort, we went in to a deep debate. Based on the prophecy, we have made our decision. We choose to be on your side...the side of the light...though we cannot fight in the daylight." The man bowed again, only this one was quick. The vampire turned around and nodded, all of the other vampires disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Minivra asked.

"No worries, most went home, a hundred have stayed behind to guard the school. Do not worry vampires are not what legends hold them to be. Yes we drink blood, but not from humans. You have nothing to fear, while on guard my men look human. Your wards around the school are very well built, they should help hold off attacks as well. My name is Rayon, speak it and I will be here." The vampire disappeared as well. Harry just stood there staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Ginny began as she made Harry sit down in his wheel chair. "The vampires are on our side, they are guarding the school, and there is a prophecy? Wow, if this is how the year is going to start, were in for an exciting year." All Ginny received were glares.

"How do we know that the Vampires are to be trusted?" Draco asked.

"It's a good question, what if this is a plot built by the new dark lord?" Lavender added.

"They are known dark creatures." Neville chimed.

"So are werewolves and giants." Harry deadpanned.

"Point." Ron said.

"They also managed to get through the wards which as we understand it, blocks only evil, and cannot be taken down." Hermione added. The room stood quite as everyone thought about it.

"Alright then, I guess we live with them, but I am not going to trust them right away. I think we should all use some caution." Minivra sighed.

"What about this prophecy?" Flitwick asked.

"We will have to ask Rayon, but not tonight. Tomorrow at sun down we will call him and get some answers." Harry yawned.

"Until then you are all off to bed! Mr. Potter, back to the infirmary." Poppy said, hands on her hips. Everyone nodded before heading back to the great hall to levitate the kids off to bed, while Harry made his way back the hospital wing.

Harry woke up smiling in the middle of the night as Ginny crawled into the tiny bed with him, the children asleep in the bed beside them. He soon fell back to sleep. 


	5. 66 The Prophecy

Chapter 66: The Prophecy

Madam Pomfrey glared at Harry as she did an exam the afternoon of the first of 2007. Harry had only woken up fifteen minutes ago and Poppy immediately began her inspection, being Harry had gotten up last night.

"Your lucky you did not do anything to jeopardize your babies and yourself with that stunt last night." She had exclaimed.

"That's it! If I didn't know better I would say you are twenty-nine weeks pregnant not twenty-seven. I am moving your due date up, and declaring you in your third trimester as of last week." She sighed. Harry just stared at her.

"Okay." Harry said slowly before resting his head back on his pillow. "Am I going to grow much larger?" Harry asked.

"Of course you are! By the end of this you will look like a woman carrying quintuplets I'm afraid, being your babies are all normal sized. Harry only groaned. Ginny who was still sound asleep and had been levitated to bed on the other side of Harry and the children gave a huge yawn and woke up. The children who were busy eating and playing with their new toys giggled at the weird sound mommy made before having their attention recaptured by the toys.

"What are we talking about?" She asked as she got up and kissed her husband.

"Poppy here, has moved my due date up two weeks and declared me in my twenty-ninth week of pregnancy." Harry yawned just as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Hmm it seems like were hungry." Harry felt a kick that told him this was indeed true. Harry smiled. A large plate of food appeared with Dobby as he happily placed the food on a tray and put it over Harry so that he could eat it. He then did the same for Ginny. Both adults groaned in delight as they pigged out, feeding themselves and their babies. This got Lily and Daniel's attention and they began to laugh at their parents.

The evening came quickly and Harry found himself once again being wheeled into the Great Hall. Poppy not far behind.

"Rayon." Harry spoke. The room got there first up close look at the Vampire, who looked human except for the large teeth sticking out from his mouth, and the moon shaped tattoo on his forehead. The mark of the vampire.

"How may I serve you?" Rayon asked.

"Thank you for coming. We were wondering about the prophecy you spoke of early this morning." Harry asked. Rayon looked slightly shocked at being told thank you, then he looked even more shocked at the fact Harry did not no of the prophecy.

"You do not know of the prophecy?" Rayon asked. "It was given a thousand years ago. Many thought it was a fake because it never came true, until now."

"One has been marked, With the power he learns The dirty will be blanched,  
But only for a meager amount of time.  
Darkness will reign And the dark ones will see light once again."

That was the first one, the second one was made only five hundred years ago." Rayon stated before going into it.

"In the time of second darkness Many have joined the fight. Twelve are small, with the power.  
Seven have been given the gift But will have to see darkness to Know the light. When all unites The seeker will see. Only then can the world be free."

"What in the world does that mean?!?" Ron groaned. All he got from his friends were shrugs.

"That, you all will have to figure out for yourselves I'm afraid." Rayon smiled then once again disappeared.

"That is getting really annoying." Lavender stated staring at the spot where the Vampire had just been sitting.

"Okay, the one marked would have to be you, Harry." Ginny said. Everyone nodded.

"But then they list twelve and then seven." Neville said.

"I don't know." Harry said before drowsiness took over. It would be awhile before the prophecy would be brought up again. 


	6. 67 Anna and Ethan

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I have been asked to write longer chapters, and I do try and lengthen them up a bit, but my problem is I wrote this story three or four months ago and am about to begin writing story 9. :) (There are 10 stories in all) So I will continue to go through them and try and add more, but do to lack of time, the majority of the last half of story 8 hasn't even had time to come off paper and on to my computer. LOL! KEEP REVIEWING! - Lauren

Chapter 67: Anna and Ethan

Harry just stared at his abnormal looking very, very large stomach. He had not been aloud out of bed in weeks and his stomach had only gotten bigger...much bigger. People no longer had to feel his stomach to feel the babies kick. His skin was now so thin you could see the babies' feet when they kicked. Harry had never seen so many pillows in his life. They were supporting almost every part of his body. This was quite an experience, and he was very ready for it to end. Ginny was only days away from her due date much to her amazement, she two was large, but her babies were small due to sharing room, she could still do her job.

Harry put down his schoolbook, he was amazed that he had not fallen behind yet, had he been in anything but Healer school he would of, as it was he was living in the classroom. Many of the second year Healer things were small, so that it did not require him getting up, the patient could come to him. Harry was just about to fall asleep when Ginny came in and screamed bloody murder. She looked over at Harry and glared.

"I hate you, Harry Potter!" She screamed. Harry's eyes widened then it dawned on him, she was in labor.

"What is going...OH!" Poppy ran over to Ginny and helped her into the bed next to Harry. The bed was moved close enough to Harry so that they could hold hands. Harry thought his hand was going to break as a contraction hit his wife, she screamed again and Poppy began yelling at Ginny not to push. Ginny only glared daggers at the other pregnant woman. Poppy placed Ginny'' legs up in stirrups then began an examination.

"Ginny, honey when exactly did labor start?" Poppy asked wide-eyed.

"Umm, I woke up with back pain, but that's not unusual for me right now. It was maybe a little worse this morning though...my water broke in my last class twenty minutes ago. I finished the class because the contractions were not that bad. I came straight here from there.

"Well, your not going to be waiting long, the first baby is coming now. When I say so I want you to push, just like I taught you in class. Got it?" Ginny nodded.

"Push!" Ginny screamed and began to push. Harry concentrated on his wife and was surprised to look up and see all the Weasleys being ushered into the waiting area, except Mrs. Wesley who took Ginny's other hand. Harry wanted to see what was happening but he could not move so he just whispered nothings to his wife. Suddenly there was small wail. Everyone burst into tears at the sound, and before they new it a tiny baby girl was being placed on Ginny's chest, covered in a pint blanket. Ginny whispered to her newborn daughter. The contractions began again and Harry found himself holding his newborn daughter, tears running down his cheeks as he introduced himself.

The baby fell asleep leaning against his giant belly. Harry was surprised when a soft glow emitted from his stomach and surrounded the new baby. Then everything settled as Anna Marie Potter slept with her brothers and sisters still in the womb.

Harry freed his left and grabbed his wives as she began to push again. Then it happened again a tiny wail was emitted and their son was brought in to the world. Ginny wailed herself in relief.

"I am NEVER doing that again, Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled.

"Honey, we have seven kids." Was all Harry had to say, as he watched the newborn be placed in his mother's arms, as Poppy began to heal Ginny.

"Okay honey, your going to go to sleep in a minute so that you can heal." Ginny nodded then passed the tiny infant over to Harry. Harry talked to the newborn with a smile, welcoming him to the world. Harry placed the baby up against his stomach so that he to could meet his brothers and sisters. Another faint light surrounded the baby, and Ethan Thomas Potter fell asleep as well.

BIRTH CERTIFICATE Anna Marie Potter Born: March 1, 2007 Time: 5:50 PM Weight: 5 lbs. 7 oz Size: 18 inches Baby born to Ginny and Harry Potter.  
Ginny Potter  
Harry Potter

BIRTH CERTIFICATE Ethan Thomas Potter Born: March 1, 2007 Time: 6:10 PM Weight: 6 lbs. 1 oz Size: 19 inches Baby born to Ginny and Harry Potter.  
Ginny Potter  
Harry Potter 


	7. 68 Samantha, Rebecca and Garrett

Chapter 68: Samantha, Rebecca and Garrett

Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach, one he had not felt since Christmas last year. The triplets were now only two weeks, (four by the previous due date) away from there due date, something that would not have happened had Poppy not been pumping him with potions. However, it seemed the babies were ready to join their brothers and sisters now. It was the middle of the night and the only people he could see was Lily and Daniel who were sleeping with him, while Ginny slept in her own bed in there apartment.

It had only been a week since the twins were born and their cries kept waking up Daniel and Lily. Ginny was just going to place silencing charms on their rooms, but they had been sleeping next to Harry for so long in the hospital wing that they begged her to let them sleep with daddy. Feeling like a bad parent, she reluctantly nodded and the twins moved in next to their father. Another contraction hit and this one made Harry cry out. It was not loud but it was enough to wake Lily up.

"Daddy okay?" Lily asked.

"The babies are coming out, honey, could you go getAunt Pomfrey, please?" Harry smiled through gritted teeth at his daughter. Lily nodded excitedly before climbing out of bed and running to the patrons' door.

"Aunt P!" She yelled banging on the door. Poppy's door opened and the pregnant patron stepped out rubbing her eyes and belly.

"What's wrong, Lily dear?" Poppy asked.

"Daddies babies are coming out!" She grinned. Poppy's eyes went wide, just as a yell from Harry rang through the Hospital wing. Poppy only briefly thanked God she had no other patients. Daniel could be heard trying to calm his dad down. Lily and Daniel climbed up into Harry's bed and sat by his head.

"Get Ginny." Harry groaned out.

"No time, Harry dear." Poppy said as she stopped the labor, being Harry was not built to have the babies that way. "I have to get you ready for delivery!" Poppy glared, then disappeared. Harry growled, he was still in a lot of pain.

"Rayon!" Harry said in between breaths. The vampire appeared next to him, his eyes went wide at the sight of the sweating Harry.

"Daddy's babies are coming out!" Daniel grinned.

"Could...you get my wife please?" Harry asked. Rayon nodded before disappearing. Not three minutes later, Poppy had everything at the foot of Harry's bed when Ginny and the two crying infants appeared with Rayon. Harry yelled again, and Ginny quickly placed the twins into cradles then apperated to the Burrow where she woke her mother and told her Harry was having the babies before apperating back to Harry's side. She was just in time, she grabbed her husbands hand just at Poppy did a wand movement and a baby boy appeared on Harry's giant stomach.

The baby was quickly cleaned up just as Mr. Weasley appeared camera running. Garrett began to scream, and poppy placed him in a small blue blanket and handed him to Harry. Harry grinned then handed him to Ginny just as Poppy had another one out, his daughter Samantha was handed to him. Tears formed in Harry's eyes as Rebecca was placed in his other arm. Ginny placed Garret in the middle, then grabbed Anna and Ethan and placed them in both sides of the triplets. Pictures were taken, as the babies all bonded once again.

Within all seven children were sound asleep as was Harry. Ginny just sat back and watched, tears running down her cheeks.

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

Garrett Michel Potter

Born: March 5, 2007

Time: 1:50 AM

Weight: 8-lbs. 7 oz

Size: 20 inches

Baby born to Harry and Ginny Potter.

Ginny Potter  
Harry Potter

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

Samantha Abella Potter

Born: March 5, 2007

Time: 1:05 PM

Weight: 8-lbs. 3 oz Size: 19 inches

Baby born to Harry and Ginny Potter.

Ginny Potter  
Harry Potter

BIRTH CERTIFICATE

Rebecca Dalton Potter

Born: March 5, 2007

Time: 2:00 PM

Weight: 8-lbs. 5 oz Size: 19 inches

Baby born to Harry and Ginny Potter.

Ginny Potter  
Harry Potter


	8. 69 Oh Baby

Chapter 69: Oh Baby

"DADDDDDYYYYY!" Lily screamed in the middle of the night.

"MOMMMMMMY!" Daniel screamed right after Lily.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Samantha screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Anna screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Garrett screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Ethan screamed.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Rebecca screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Ginny yelled as seven crying children began to wail. Five bassinets and no sleeping babies.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily and Daniel jumped into the bed they were shearing in the hospital wing holding their ears. Their tears immediately stopped. Madam Pomfrey ran out holding her ears.

"What's going on out here?" She asked.

"Don't know, I'm going to take Garrett, Ethan, Daniel and Lily back to our rooms to see if I can get them to calm down. Harry can you take the girls?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. Ginny picked up the two babies and asked the three-year-olds to help her. Harry picked up the moon pillow and placed the three babies onto it. Poppy handed him three bottles and he charmed them to stay up until either they were done or it was empty. The baby's eyes slowly closed much to Harry's relief. Despite having had the babies on the fifth of March, it was now the twenty first and do to the healing potions and other potions he had to take he was being made to stay in the hospital wing. One of the potions was a counter to the potion he had taken back in his fifth year when he had first gotten pregnant. This would keep him from getting pregnant again unless he took the first again. This potion was somewhat painful and required a week's stay all in itself. Harry was glad this was his last night here.

Harry carefully placed the babies back into the bassinets when a groan from Poppy had him look up, worried.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Poppy had a funny look on her face.

"I...I'm in labor." Poppy said. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure? I should get help!" Harry said. Poppy shook her head.

"No, this is my third baby, I like Ginny did, am going to have this baby fast. Now you are a healer in training, you have been trained in childbirth and have been to enough births to know what to do. I will talk you through it. Don't worry." Harry took a deep calming breath before nodding and casting a silencing spell around the bassinets. No need to wake them after they just fell asleep.

Harry grabbed the proper equipment, and brought it to the bed Madam Pomfrey was laying on. Placing her legs in the stirrups, he nervously began his examination. Poppy was right, she was moving fast.

"My water broke sometime in my sleep." Poppy explained. Harry nodded before instructing her to push. Poppy was well experienced and only moaned; unlike all the other births, he had seen where the person having the baby was actually in labor. The top of a head appeared and Harry smiled.

"Your doing good, the baby is crowning. Push again."

The baby's head came out but that was it.

"Umm, she's stuck." Harry said starting to panic. Poppy only groaned for a minute. "I should really get help now. She only shook her head in negative. Finally, she seemed to catch her breath.

"No, don't leave. I am going to tell you what to do, follow my directions precisely.

"Yes, mam."

"Okay, take out your wand and place the tip at my belly button." Harry did. "Okay here's what you're going to do. You are going to say the word Incisura. That is going to cut the umbilical cord; you are going to immediately wave your wand above my stomach and say Exorior. Be ready to catch the baby, and support her head cause it's already out and won't be supported by my stomach." Harry gulped before nodding.

"Good, do it now." "Incisura! Exorior!" The baby appeared on Poppies stomach, Harry supporting the little girls crying head. Harry sighed in relief as he did a cleaning charm on the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket. Tears ran down Poppies face as Harry placed Abigail on her chest. They were both startled when the sound of clapping was heard from over by Harry's bed. Both Poppy and Harry looked over and found Ginny along with her parents there. Mr. Weasley held the camera, which Harry was starting to think he always held. Now that he would not be a distraction Mrs. Weasley ran over to Poppy tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, Harry." Ginny smiled "That was amazing." She whispered. Harry smiled back and gave her a kiss. They went to bed that night happy.

BIRTH CERTIFICATE  
Abigail Midnight Pomfrey  
Born: March 21, 2007  
Time: 3:07 AM  
Weight: 8-lbs. 5 oz  
Size: 19 inches  
Baby born to Poppy Pomfrey and Adam Pomfrey


	9. 70 The Werewolves Part 1

Chapter 70: The Werewolves

'April Showers Brings May Flowers' Or so they say, being it was now May sixteenth and the rain was still pouring...hard. Which had started a week into May and had only stopped three times for a mere few days at a time. Anti-flooding charms had to be placed around the school every week, and the mood around the castle as exam time began to show it's ugly face was fierce. Hogwarts was big, very big but not big enough for six hundred students to be stuck in for over a month.

The babies could now smile and lift their heads. All over, the kids including the non-potters had fallen in love with the infants. Frank Brown Longbottom joined the world May 9th, one of the few none rainy days that month. He was proudly delivered by Ginny. The Nursery now had three Nannies, Mrs. Figg was still with her three-year-olds, Mrs. Weasley and Suzette Bill's girlfriend became the seven infant's nannies.

Harry and Ginny sat in the living room studying, they also had exams coming up. Harry was relived that Minerva only left again for a week after he was well enough to leave the hospital wing and was now back for the rest of the school year. Suddenly the torches dimmed then came back on. Rayon appeared in front of him, out of breath.

"The school is under attack. Your shields are holding, but they do not surround the little village down the road." Harry and Ginny both dropped their books.

"Code Black! I repeat Code Black!" Harry and Ginny apperated to the Staff Room just as everyone else did.

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade as a result of not being able to get past our wards." Ginny explained.

"It might be a distraction." Lavender said.

"Hagrid, Flitwick, Tonks and I will guard the school, you seven have special powers, go help our neighbors." McGonagall stated. Everyone nodded before apperating out.

"Good luck..." Minerva whispered then turned to give orders.

"Poppy get the hospital ready for injuries"

The seven teachers appeared in Hogsmeade, where the Vampires were already fighting. The teachers were relived to see that most of the residents had gotten away by apparition or floo. But not all. Bodies of Deatheater, vampires and civilians lay sprawled out and dark red blood mixed and churned as it floated across the roads of the small village.

Ginny, Lavender and Ron promptly threw up, before they joined the fight and began to shoot spells in complete disorder. They ignored the fact that they were standing in the rivers of blood; they ignored the auors that joined the fight. They ignored the fact that allies were dieing next to them. The seven teachers stood back to back, not noticing the fact that a white light was forming in the middle of their group until it exploded. Every Deatheater anywhere near them dropped like stones. The Aurors sprung in to action and began to send the hundreds of Deatheaters to Azkaban, the vampires had disappeared the minute the battle stopped. The Aurors were just about done when a growl stopped everyone in their spots.

The growl turned to many, Harry looked up to the now night sky his eyes becoming wide with horror. It was a full moon, and chances were those were not just a pack of dogs growling. The aurors sent the last Deatheater off then turned towards the teachers.

"Are those growls from what I think they are?" A young scared auoror asked.

"I think so." Neville squeaked.

"Bloody hell!" Ron moaned.

"I think we should Apperate out." The other Auror still there said. There was a nod then a loud pop. There was a small scream from Hermione when she found they had not moved.

"What's going on? Why didn't we disappear?" The young auror asked.

"I don't know." Lavender answered. The group stepped backwards joining the auors.

"Okay on the count of three run." Hermione said.

"To where?" Neville asked.

"The house behind us." Harry answered.

"Okay, one, two, three!" They group ran, they were unfortunately to slow.


	10. 71 The Werewolves Part 2

I am really behind in this story, (I am supposed to have already posted chapter 72, so I am going to do it all today. I hope you will review each chapter as if you had to wait for them. LOL!) I might have to make my posting every two weeks as I am still writing the third chapter of story nine, and being they are SO long it is taking me awhile. LOL! If that happens it will begin at Story eight. So, I know the last chapter was a cliffy, and even if you didn't have to wait to read the next part, you are probably wanting to continue. As always R/R but no flames. - Lauren

Chapter 71: The Werewolves Part Two

"Oh, I feel...weird." Harry moaned as he began to wake up.

"What happened?" The voice of Draco moaned from somewhere near him.

"There was a werewolf attack." Madam Pomfrey appeared beside them.

"Oh no..." Ginny said from the other side of Harry.

"Yes, I'm afraid you were all bitten. As well were the Aurors: Smith and Thompson." Poppy sighed.

"Were those the two aruors that were with us?" Ron asked. He did not get an answer to what was obviously a stupid question.

"So that would mean were all...werewolves?" Lavender squealed.

"But-but that would mean we can no longer work, we can't go to school...no offence Harry but were going to be living with you for the rest of our lives!" Neville moaned loudly.

"None taken." Harry mumbled.

"Not if I can help it." The voice of The Minister of Magic said.

"What do you mean, John?" Poppy asked.

"So far we have been able to keep this incident from the press. If we can hide it, then until I can get new laws passed you won't have to take any slack."

"But what will we do around the full moon of every month, almost the entire staff are werewolves," Neville asked.

"That will be left to you, until then make sure this does not get out yet. I will also be working on getting a department built whose main purpose is to find the cure for lyconscopathy. We are going to have to come a long way in a short amount of time I'm afraid. In the meantime, I suggest you all become experts in your illness, and its treatments. If you are able to find the cure all the better." John smiled.

"Thank you." Ginny said, tears in her eyes.

"You all have helped me more then you will ever know. It's my turn to repay you." With that he disappeared.

"So we're werewolves?" Draco croaked. All he received was wide-eyed nods.

"Oh...I suddenly feel bad for everything I said to professor Lupin." Draco whispered.

"I really do miss him." Harry said. Everyone sat back thinking about this new unexpected turn for the worse. They were startled out of their reverie by the children coming into the room.

The babies were brought in, in small cribs, which were placed at the opposite wall from the parents. The seven three-year-olds were given there own little dorm room next to the parents and babies room so that they would not be woken by the babies every three hour cries.

Careful not to aggravate their injuries the parents got up and went to check to their children to make sure all was well. Finally, sleep overcame them and they like there children fell asleep.


	11. 72 Lycanthropy

Chapter 72: Lycanthropy

The exams ended the next week and the students and teachers had buried themselves in studying the entire time. (When they were not eating, they were getting very little sleep, and taking care of their children.)

Now that those exams were over however, the students found themselves without a book lists for the next year to study, and thus had to begin to learn about their Lycanthropy.

"'Lykoi' means wolf and 'anthropos' means man." Hermione read from one of her many books.

"Yeah we know that, it's in every book here." Lavender groaned.

"You know it's amazing, every book reads the same! Has no one even tried to figure out werewolves?" Harry asked slamming his book down.

"I know! I have moved on to a muggle book on the subject and it says that it's all a delusion in your head! You should see what muggles have done to these people who believe they are werewolves!" Ginny added. "They call it 'Lycanthropic Disorder."

"Yeah well, I gave up on those books days ago. I have moved on to the potions part of this. I sent off letters to Healers and Scientists who have been studying it and trying to make the cure. I believe the key is in the wolfsbain potion." Draco responded.

"Potions, we have been taking Medical Potions, and already covered the wolfsbain. It's a very complicated potion." Ginny said looking up from her book.

"I wonder if we could all minor in potions, except for you Draco; so that we can help find the cure?" Neville asked with a look that said just the thought of it hurt.

"When? We barely have time to sleep as it is." Lavender groaned.

"I agree." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"What! In third year I did not have children!" Hermione exclaimed before making herself calm down. One of the bad parts about being a new werewolf was you had to learn to keep your temper in check. As they read, it would get easier with time. They could only hope.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"We could continue to use the time turned in the summers, and take summer school. Our potions lab in the basement should have everything we need." Harry said. Draco nodded, having done his summer homework down in the large room.

"That way we could rest and do what we normally do in the summers then have class at the same time." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, and then when classes start we can continue to use the time turner for the weekends to continue our studies." Neville added.

"Good that's settled then." Lavender said.

"I wonder if we will have aged two years if we use the time turner everyday." Draco asked.

"No, not unless you use it to go back twenty-four hours everyday. But you would have two birthdays a year, most years. It would be a matter of calculating how much time is repeated. Most don't bother, it's a lot of paper work." Hermione answered. The group nodded.

So the next day Draco got in touch with his Potions teacher, whom he joked about, having no life. Mr. Spoonson jumped at the summer job, which was better then sitting at home working on his potions alone. Here he could work on his potions and do what he loved, teach it." The very large empty house seemed to only get more people by the year. Now in the house lived: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Spoonson, Daniel, Lily, John, Julie, Soroush, Tina, Anna, Ethan, Samantha, Rebecca, Garrett, and now Neville, Lavender and Frank lived with them so that they could keep up the façade of being normal, not the dark creatures people feared. Then, there were the constant visitors.


	12. 73 The First Full Moon

Chapter 73: The First Full Moon

May turned to June and the first full moon seemed to come more quickly then anyone could have ever imagined. Potions, time turners and children had become their lives. However the closer the full moon came the harder it was to work. Moods fluctuated from okay to bad regularly. Tonks had agreed to come baby-sit the night of the full moon much to the parent's relief. Then the sickness came. With every day, hour, minute and second the seven teachers felt a little worse.

First, their fingers ached, that moved to their hands. Soon every joint in their body was sore. Nausea formed, dizziness, stomachs aches all became a common phenomenon. By the day of the full moon, they had to cancel their potion class and just lay down. Mrs. Weasley fussed over them, while she and the house elves took care of the children. There was no way they were going to use the time turner on this day, they just wanted it over with. Wolfsbain potions were took, and all they could do now was wait for that dreaded time when the sun would fall from the sky and the ever dreaded full moon would take it's place.

"Now I'm really sorry for what I said to Professor Lupin." Draco moaned. "I have never felt this bad in my life."

"I really feel bad for him, he got this as a child, and had to go to school with it, and...ugh." Hermione said. The sun began to go down, the group moaned again before getting up and walking out to a specially made building for them. Tonks followed then out, gave them a good luck before doing a number of complicated lock spells, along with some words and a Muggle pad lock for good measure. They were not taking any chances, especially with the children so close. As Tonks walked in the children all looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" The older ones asked.

"They're staying the night out in the new building."

"Can we go visit them?" Daniel asked.

"No honey, they will be back tomorrow. They are very sick, and if you go out there you can catch it, and then you will be sick to. We don't want that. So promise me you won't go over there." She got five nods.

"Very good, now what do we want to do first..."

Meanwhile in the room, the seven parents began the painful change. Thankful for the silencing charm, other wise everyone would have heard the agonizing screams and sobs as hands and feet became paws, limbs shortened, and began to grow fur, very slowly the change took effect until seven wolves took the place of the seven adults.

The Wolfsbain took effect as well, keeping the teens minds in tact as the pain was finally over, they were now free to roam around and feel what it feels like to be a wolf. They stared at themselves in the mirror on the wall then began to play with each other, not all of their canine feelings were drowned out by the potion. Finally they fell asleep, only to awaken again to the horrible feeling of changing back.

With a sigh, the seven teachers sorely walked back up to the house early that morning, each taking a hot bath to sooth their aching muscles. Before falling exaltedly in to there own beds, asleep before they hit their pillow.

"Are you not sick anymore?" Julie asked the group as they walked into the dining room where the kids were all eating lunch. Tonks hair was both blue and pink and was sticking up at ends. Black bags stood under her eyes as she tried to feed six babies.

"I don't know how you all do it." Tonks said raising her hands in defeat. "Next month I'm demanding help. Give me Auror training any day." She grinned.

"Aren't you going to eat, Aunt Tonks?" John asked.

"No honey, I think I am going to go home and fall asleep. But I will be back for a visit real soon." Tonks smiled, before she disappeared with a pop.

The seven adults looked at each other and smiled it wasn't often you saw Tonks flustered. With a shrug, they all sat down with the babies and life began again.

End Story Seven!

Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed! Look out for Story Eight in TWO month! See you there!


End file.
